Confrontation on Both Sides
by PurpleShirt231
Summary: Basically, this is just a quick fan fic I decided to write, more notes at end of story. Oh, and this story is not based on the 2009 Star Trek, it is based on the 2013 Star Trek. And, the female character, Namine, you pronounce her name Na - min - ay, just wanted to add that in cause i know how frustrating it gets when you cant say a characters name, she's also a TimeLord...


**STAR TREK**

"Harrison?!" shouts Namine at the darkness of the now destroyed and deserted city.

"Harrison!" she shouts again, still no reply.

"Khan! I know you're here! And I know you can hear me!" Namine shouts; there is still nothing but silence shouting back at her.

"What are you? Scared?" she mocks.

Suddenly she hears strong footsteps approach her from behind, she quickly turns round only to feel the cold smooth metal of his gun against her neck. Namine has no weapon to threaten him with, all she has is herself and that's a big enough threat towards him.

"Scared? Of you? No way!" he laughs at her.

"Nice to know you still haven't lost your sense of humour" says Namine, he smirks.

"Likewise" he says, in his deep, rich voice, Namine had forgotten what it was like to hear him speak and she remembered why she fell for him all those years ago before he changed into the man who was standing in front of her, ready to kill her in the blink of an eye. Namine shook her head clear of these thoughts.

"What do you want?" he asks, letting the gun fall, he rests it on his shoulder.

"The Doctor sent me" says Namine, watching him pace round her in a circle.

"The Doctor? So you didn't come here for your own purposes?" he mocks.

"What purposes?" she snaps at him.

He pauses for a moment and locks eyes with her until she pulls away.

"What did The Doctor want?" he asks.

"You know exactly what he wants, Khan," states Namine bluntly, "He wants you to stop, just stop, you don't have to do this"

"I have my reasons, Namine" he says.

"So does he.. and so do I" says Namine, looking back up at him.

"Oh, do you know?" he mocks, "The TimeLords have their reasons just like every other godforsaken human on this planet!" his voice echoes through what's left of buildings surrounding them both.

"Yes, we do!" shouts Namine.

He pauses again, "Hm, fascinating" he says, walking closer towards Namine but he stops a couple of steps in front of her.

"What?" she asks sharply.

"You still love me. Don't you?" he asks, the joking part of him fades away.

"I did once, Khan, but not anymore, not now; I can't" says Namine, looking away from him.

"And why not?" he asks, stepping closer.

Namine doesn't answer, she just stares back at him.

"The Doctor. He's done something. He's changed you. But you still love me, it still hurts; I can see it in your eyes" says Khan, he takes another step closer.

"And no matter how much it pains you, you still love me too.." says Namine, more confidence in her voice as she confronts him.

"You're trying to hide it but it's plain for me to see. You still love me-" she's cut off.

"And you love me" he interrupts, he leans in as if he's about to kiss her, Namine's hearts are racing. She doesn't want this but she needs him, she's supposed to be fighting against him not remembering old feelings. They're on opposite sides and yet they are right, together. He's so close now she can feel the warmth of his breath on her face. They search each other's eyes for any sign of hesitation. Just as Khan is about to close the small gap between them, Namine turns away.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Shhh" she whispers, turning around to look behind her.

"Look, Namine, I-"

"Shh!" she whispers again, cutting him off midsentence. She didn't want to hear him say what he felt, it hurt her too much to know this was the man she was supposed to hate, let alone love. Love is a different matter altogether, a matter they both know they feel for each other.

Just as Khan is about to argue back, he hears something, something that broke them apart in the first place. The sound of the TARDIS. And inside was the one man who could change Namine's mind with a few words. Just a few words.

"Go" says Namine, turning back to Khan.

He's confused, frustrated and angry but he does not argue back with her, not now.

"If he finds you, he will kill you, there's nothing stopping him now. You have to go" says Namine.

"Namine.." begins Khan but the vision of the TARDIS begins to become clear near them.

"Go!" she repeats, she knows The Doctor has heard everything and she knows he will not be in favour for what she has just done.

Namine looks up at him, and for the first time in a long time, she feels sorry for him, no, scrap that, she is in love with him but he has to go, now.

She turns round to see that the TARDIS has completely materialised, she turns back round and Khan is gone. She turns back to the TARDIS and The Doctor is standing in the doorway, a blank expression on his face.

Namine does not meet his eyes, she knows how he's feeling, what he's feeling but she doesn't need The Doctor, she needs Khan. And he knows that, maybe even more than Khan does.

She knows what she has with Khan is unacceptable. The one man weapon of mass destruction and The TimeLord. Titles are all they have, all they are and all they can be.

Namine walks towards The Doctor, ready to face and fight for what she knows is right and what she knows is wrong.

**So, yeah, this was just a quick fan fic. Don't ask, okay, I was bored… and I loooooooooove Benedict Cumberbatch in Star Trek and just in general, so, if you like this please say so and I'll write more. Oh, and I wrote this before Star Trek came out and before I saw it so, this was kinda inspired by the poster of Khan surrounded by bombed buildings and the rubble of a destroyed city. Obviously I edited this story a bit as I didn't know he was Khan until I had seen Star Trek. Oh, and Namine is a TimeLord, just incase you didn't pick up on that…. K, well please review! xxx**


End file.
